The present invention relates generally to a marketplace for trading of rights. More specifically, a system and method for trading rights to associate information services with multimodal contexts is described.
Trading systems for physical property have existed for a long time. The creation of educational institutions introduced the concept of commercial trade of abstract entities such as information and knowledge. The advent of computer information systems further enabled instantaneous and efficient trading of physical and information goods. Computerized trading systems in use include auction marketplaces for physical goods, hotel reservations and air tickets. In addition, auction marketplaces have also been used for providing abstract entities such as sponsored information relevant to Web search keywords. However, a marketplace for providing information services related to multimodal information, is in order.